Zoids: Doors of Destiny
by Steph2
Summary: Sequel to Zoids: Discovering a myth. Fate now has the Liger Zero but he soon finds out that more is needed. Will he suceed? Now with 3 other zoidians on the march. Can Fate win? Plz R and R (Will be rewritten once I finish the first story)
1. Default Chapter

Zoids: Doors of Destiny  
  
Prologue  
  
A man stood at the sight of the destroyed mine shaft. It had been a year since it happened.   
  
"Sir we found the door!" A voice yelled.   
  
"Good," The man said.   
  
He walked over and stroked the door. He found it needed a key to open. The woman with him spoke for him.  
  
"Where is the key to this door?" The woman asked.   
  
"No idea sir," A guard said.   
  
"I wish that old fool Frank would have told us before he died," The man said.   
  
"Perhaps we can ask family members of Frank," The woman replied.   
  
"Is there any?" the man asked.   
  
"Yes two boys named Fate and Marcus," The woman said.   
  
"Excellent Scarlet," The man replied, "Let's go talk to them."   
  
"Yes let's Dylan," Scarlet answered. 


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Sorry it took so long to post  
  
Fate: Sure...Oh did I mention she has a new crush?  
  
Me: Grabs Mallet Say one word and I'll smash your brains in! Stops Marcus can you announce the chapter starting please while I kill your twin?  
  
Marcus: Now to Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"I can't believe you lost that tool, dad will kill us," Marcus said.   
  
"I didn't mean to lose it," Fate argued back.   
  
"What are you two doing back here?" Their foster father asked.   
  
"Fate lost the tool you needed," Marcus replied.   
  
"Marcus helped lose it," Fate answered.   
  
"Both of you find it," He ordered.   
  
He left and Marcus sighed.   
  
"You just had to get me roped in too," Marcus said.   
  
"Of course what are brothers for?" Fate asked.   
  
They eventually found it and walked out locking the door to the storage room behind them. They felt a cold chill and saw Bit appear.   
  
"Oh no every time he appears there's trouble," Marcus said, "Just ignore him."   
  
Bit got an anger vain but calmed down.   
  
"What do you need Bit?" Fate asked.   
  
"I came to warn you that some weird people found the door to Zoid Eve. I think they may be coming for the key, you still have it right?" Bit asked.  
  
Fate pulled it out of his shirt and gave a 'what do you think?' glare, and put it back under his shirt.   
  
"Good better keep it hidden because those people are heading here right now, maybe it they don't see the key they won't think you know anything," Bit said.   
  
Both boys saw headlights pulling up and they heard brakes. The car was turned off and a man walked in with a beautiful assistant. Bit took the time to turn invisible and hide, if he teleported away now they'd notice.   
  
"We're closed," Marcus said.   
  
"I know, are you Fate?" The man asked.   
  
"No he is, I'm Marcus, what do you want?" Marcus asked.   
  
"I'm Dylan Ashcroft, I'm digging at a site and I found a door, and it has a keyhole. I want to find out what's behind it," The man said.   
  
"So you want to know if we know anything about this key?" Marcus asked.   
  
"Yes," he answered.   
  
"Look buddy I don't," Marcus said.   
  
"Neither do I sorry," Fate replied.   
  
"You're Frank Marana nephews right?" The man asked.   
  
"Yeah we are but we don't know anything about a key," Fate said.   
  
"Cause it's weird I've been told the person that has the key has that zoid," The woman replied.   
  
Liger Zero sat there.   
  
'I really need to start closing that door more often' Fate thought.   
  
"Look we're holding that zoid for someone," Fate replied.   
  
"Really just holding it? Yeah right, we hear your twin here found it," The woman said.   
  
"That's just a rumor not true at all," Fate said.   
  
'Fate perhaps it's time to fight them' the liger replied.   
  
'No Liger, I want to avoid it if I can' Fate answered.   
  
"So...you don't know anything about a key?" The man asked.   
  
"The last time we saw our uncle when was when we were kids," Marcus replied.   
  
"What's weird is, out of a whole town only you and your brother survive, must be pretty special to survive like that, you were lucky," The woman said.   
  
"No we weren't our mother saved us, not luck," Fate replied.   
  
All the Limo glass broke and the woman noticed.   
  
'Fate sometimes you have to work on your anger' Marcus thought telepathically.   
  
'Sorry guess I don't have my powers under control completely' Fate answered.   
  
A week after he got the Liger Zero for the first time his powers started to peak up. (A/N I don't know if Zoidians get powers like that but in my story they do.)  
  
"What happened?" Dylan asked to the woman.   
  
"All the glass in the limo...it's...in a million pieces," The woman explained.   
  
"How did you do that?" Dylan asked to the two.   
  
"It wasn't us," Marcus said.   
  
"What's going on here?" Robert, their foster father asked pointing a flashlight in the mans face.   
  
"Oh sorry we were asking your sons some questions, but they don't know anything, we better be leaving," Dylan said, "Nice talking to you boys."   
  
Fate and Marcus looked angry. The limo left surprisingly not hurting anyone with the glass everywhere in the car.   
  
"You two alright?" Robert asked.   
  
"Yeah, Bit you still there?" Fate asked.   
  
"You know you really have to control those powers Fate," Bit said appearing.   
  
"Well you never told me I'd get powers from being a zoidian you know," Fate answered, "Oh...until last week."   
  
"I'm glad you avoided fighting, but I really must be going," Bit said, "Later."   
  
He teleported away and Fate walked away from his brother and foster father.   
  
Me: That's the end of the chapter  
  
Fate: I have powers now! Cool!  
  
Marcus: He's going to blow me up.  
  
Me: No he's not.  
  
Fate: Right, like you said you'd blow up Yuki for Reiji from Dragon Drive's sake. I mean look at the guys dragon, it's so pathetic.  
  
Me: Big Anger Vain Fate...! Don't...insult...his...dragon! Fate and I go chibi as I chase him across the screen me holding mallet GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CREEP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marcus: This'll take awhile, so till next time... 


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Okay I'm posting again.

Fate: About time...I was getting bored.

Me: Okay next chapter.

Chapter 2

"So that was Dylan Ashcroft. He's a billionaire," Fate's foster father replied.

"Yeah and if Fate wouldn't of used his powers the glass wouldn't have broke," Marcus answered.

Fate sighed and locked the door.

'He's right I should but...sometimes I can't control them...next time I might...' Fate thought.

'It takes time Fate' Liger said.

'Don't remind me' Fate thought.

That night Fate walked downstairs and heard footsteps outside. He saw shadows outside.

'Fate! Intruders!' Liger said.

Fate walked to the stairs and heard a crash. He quickly hid as the people came in.

'Liger...cause a distraction scare them away' Fate said.

'As you command' Liger replied.

The intruders heard a roar and ran outside. Fate ran upstairs and woke up his brother.

"What? Who are they?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know," Fate answered.

Both boys ran downstairs and saw a limo drive off as the men ran off.

"It's that Dylan guy," Marcus said.

Liger returned to the barn. That next day Fate was out getting parts. He was picking up a buster cannon with his truck when he felt he was being watched. He turned around and saw a limo.

'Him again?' Fate thought.

"Fate right?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah so?" Fate asked.

"I was just driving by," Dylan said.

"Yeah and judging by you leaving yesterday I figured I'd see the last of you," Fate replied.

"So getting parts huh?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah...what do you want?" Fate asked.

"I'm hurt..." Dylan said.

"Look I have to go," Fate replied.

Fate walked to the truck and drove off. Later that day he had a couple hours off and went off on his hover board.

He wore his black jeans and blue t-shirt. And wore his boots. He also had his communicator snapped to his side. It beeped suddenly.

"Hmm...what is it Marcus?" Fate asked stopping his board.

"Dad wants us to get a load in town. And guess what some new armor for Liger arrived," Marcus replied.

"Great I'm on my way back," Fate said.

He turned it off and started back.

Halfway back a smoke bomb type thing went off. Fate lost his balance in the smoke and the communicator broke in a puff of smoke.

"Oh perfect," Fate muttered.

He got his hoverboard finding it trashed.

"Look who we got here," A boy said.

"Oh man not them," Fate replied.

"Yeah it's us, the wolfian gang," One said.

"You know referring to yourself in a third party is annoying," Fate replied.

"Yeah no kidding boys," A voice said.

Fate saw a kid jump down. This boy wore brown khaki pants, black shirt, and leather boots. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Oh yeah pretty boy," one gang member challenged.

The gang rushed at him and he beat them up easily.

"And that should teach you..." He said.

The gang ran off and Fate grabbed his hoverboard. He partly wondered how the kid could do that so easily.

"Thanks," Fate replied.

"No problem...you are not strong enough yet. But you soon will be," He said.

The boy disappeared than and Fate was confused.

'Who was he?' Fate thought.

Me: And that ends chapter 2

Fate: Who's the kid?

Me: I'm not telling. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Fate finally got back to the shop, most of the parts were unloaded. Fate had gotten the Liger zero armors.

"Okay lets see...Jager, Schneider, and Panzer armors, this'll be interesting" Fate said.

'Yes...they are very powerful in their own way' Liger said.

Fate hardly rode in his zoid given that the Dylan guy was still around. But than there was that boy he had met. Who was he and how did he know about his powers?

'What are you thinking about?' Liger asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Fate said.

'I can read your mind' Liger replied.

"Now you tell me," Fate said, "Okay fine I met this kid and he knew about my powers."

'Perhaps Fiona knows about this boy' Liger said.

"Could you find out?" Fate asked.

'Yes I will contact Fiona and find out' Liger replied.

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep now," Fate answered.

Fate left and closed the door to Liger's location and locked it tight. Fate got inside and saw Angel.

"I can't believe you forgot!" She yelled.

"Forgot what? Oh man," Fate said.

He smacked himself.

'Today was my date with her, I can't believe I forgot' Fate thought.

'I told you not to forget' Liger said.

"Uh...sorry Angel...my mind wasn't with me today," Fate replied.

"Yeah right!" Angel yelled.

She stormed out and Fate smacked his head against a wall.

"Aren't you going after her?" Marcus asked.

"She wouldn't listen to me if I tried, I don't understand women," Fate muttered.

Fate went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Angel walked to her truck.

"Stupid Fate," Angel muttered.

She was so angry she didn't notice a man behind her. She finally turned around and blacked out.

That next day Fate tried calling her. He figured either she was so angry that she wouldn't answer him or she really wasn't home.

"Still not answering?" Marcus asked.

"Nope," Fate replied slumping at the parts desk.

"Boy you screwed up this time bro," Marcus said.

Fate threw a wrench at Marcus and slumped more.

"Hey what was that for?" Marcus asked.

"For rubbing it in," Fate answered.

Marcus opened the door and they saw Angel's truck.

"Hey she's here," Marcus said.

Both boys ran out to the truck. It was abandoned. Fate found her keys in the grass. Both ran to their father.

"Did Angel come today?" Fate asked.

"Nope," He answered.

"I don't like this," Marcus said.

A dart flew through the window and the three noticed the logo.

"Ashcroft Industries," Marcus said.

Fate ran out to Liger.

"That Dylan guy took Angel," Fate reported.

"Of course, he wants your key," The boy said.

"You again?" Fate asked.

The boy jumped down from the raptors.

"So...what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Fate asked.

"I'd rescue the girl," the boy said.

'He's not with Fiona' Liger replied.

"Alright where are you fro...? Hey he's gone again," Fate said.

The boy had left again.

"How does he do that?" Fate asked.

Me: Another chapter ends

Fate: Who is he?

Me: whistles


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay you called me to do what?" Ryu asked.

"Angel's been abducted and I need your help," Fate said.

"On one condition. I get your zoid," Ryu replied.

"No," Fate answered, "And you're helping if you want that part we got in."

"My new AI system for my Pteras?" Ryu asked.

"Yep and only Fate and I know where it's stashed at so you're helping," Marcus replied.

"Oh Ryu here's your AI system," Their father said.

Both grumbled and Ryu smirked.

"Yeah nice way of stashing it away," Ryu replied.

Fate got an idea.

"Oh well we don't need your help anyway, given that me and Marcus here are the best pilots around this area. You'd just get in the way," Fate said.

"Yeah Fate's right, besides the girls like us better," Marcus said.

"What! Now listen here I'm a good pilot too. Where do you two get off saying that?" Ryu asked.

"We can," Fate said.

"Well I'm helping whether you like it or not," Ryu replied.

"Okay it's your funeral," Marcus said.

Fate got to Liger Zero and got it out.

Marcus in his command wolf, and Ryu in his Pteras.

"So where is she?" Ryu asked.

"Ashcroft Industries," Fate said.

"That's suicide!" Ryu yelled.

"Like we said your funeral for coming," Marcus replied.

Marcus saw a kid land on his zoid.

"You again?" Fate asked as Liger's cockpit opened.

"Who is this guy?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know he's been tormenting me for awhile now," Fate answered.

"Tormenting huh?" the boy asked, "Such wording."

"Okay bozo who are you?" Marcus asked.

The boy jumped doing a back flip and landed on top of a zoids head softly.

"It's not Bozo," He said with a smile.

"Okay I'm blasting him," Marcus said.

Fate looked at the zoid and it felt like an organoid inside of it.

"You're a zoidian aren't you?" Fate asked.

"Finally figured it out huh? I would have guessed you'd never figure it out," He said.

"I thought Fate was the last one left," Ryu answered.

"Wrong...sure he got the key but there's a couple more," He said.

"What is it you want?" Fate asked.

"Me and my other zoidian friends want to stop Dylan as much as you. If he opens zoid eve it's over. But don't get me wrong we'll be enemies after his downfall," the boy replied.

"Enemies why?" Fate asked.

"You'll see soon by the way...the name is Christopher," He said before disappearing along with his zoid.

"Hey how'd he do that?" Ryu asked.

Fate sat back in the seat and thought.

'Another zoidian' Fate thought.

'And there are more' Liger answered.

"Bit," Fate said.

"What?" Bit's ghost asked.

"How come you never mentioned the other zoidians?" Fate asked.

"There are others?" Bit asked.

"Are you telling the truth or are you lying?" Fate asked.

"He's telling the truth..." Fiona said appearing, "These other zoidians are not with me. They are with Reece."

"Reece? The blue haired ancient zoidian with mind control?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," She answered.

Fate leaned back again. He had Dylan Ashcroft to worry about now these other zoidians.

'Can it get any worse?' Fate thought.

Me: Long chapter but it's ended.

Fate: Other Zoidians huh?

Me: uh huh.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fate, Marcus, and Ryu finally made it to Ashcroft Industries. They stopped on a high hill above the building complex. It was huge. Fate had some binoculars and was looking at the security.

"Well...it's really guarded down there," Fate said.

"So how do we get in?" Ryu asked.

"I'll handle that, now to find a distraction," Fate replied.

He saw a fuel tank and concentrated on it. It exploded and that got the attention of the security.

"Okay let's go, we'll leave the zoids here," Fate answered.

"I hope you didn't kill those people," Marcus replied.

"There was no one around Mr. Serious," Fate answered to his brother's comment.

The three snuck into the main lobby. Security was all at the explosion site.

Meanwhile...

"Well they came finally," Dylan said.

"Should I lead them up here?" An aid asked.

"Yes but make it hard for them but not impossible to get here," Dylan replied.

"Fate you stupid idiot it's a trap!" Angel yelled.

"He can't hear you," Dylan replied.

Back With Fate

The alarms went off and Fate sighed.

"Okay either Ryu tripped something or Dylan knows we're hear," Fate replied.

"Hey why is always my fault when alarms go off?" Ryu asked getting in the way.

"Um...Ryu get out of the way," Fate said.

"NO! I want to know why," Ryu demanded.

The blast proof doors closed on either side trapping them.

"Great," Marcus said touching one.

Fate kicked a door and it fell over. He saw Christopher standing there smiling.

"Don't you ever get tired of annoying people?" Fate asked.

"Hey I saved your butt, show some respect here," Christopher answered.

"Thanks for saving us but now I have to save someone," Fate replied.

"It's a trap," Christopher replied, "Just to warn you."

"I know that," Fate answered.

"Hey maybe he can help..." Ryu started, "Hey he's gone again."

"Good riddance, we can do this without his help," Fate replied.

The three went down a hallway and heard footsteps. The three stopped and saw robot guards coming around the corner.

Me: Another chapter ends

Fate: Robot Guards!

Me: Yep!

Fate: You're evil you know that.

Christopher: Hey that's what I'm here for.

Me: Enough! Till next time. Feel free to R and R.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Robot Guards?" Ryu asked, "Are you sure this guy wants you alive?"

"He's testing me," Fate replied.

"So let's ditch the robots already," Marcus answered.

Fate concentrated and their main CPU's exploded making them power down.

"Hey I just remembered…that Christopher guy can disappear. Can you do that yet?" Ryu asked.

"Nope," Fate replied.

Fate went up to the dead robots and pulled out some wires. He shocked the nearby security cameras and relaxed.

"Smart now he won't know what we're doing right?" Marcus asked.

"He can probably still track us just not visually," Fate replied.

The three moved on down the hallway and made it to a lab of some kind. It looked abandoned at the moment.

"What the…?" Ryu started.

Fate went to a glass tank and saw a girl floating in it. (A/N She's not naked she's covered.)

"Who does this to a person?" Fate asked.

"I'm guessing Dylan," Marcus answered.

"According to this…she's was recently put here. She's a strong mind reader," Fate replied.

"And she hasn't woken up?" Ryu asked.

"I guess not," Fate replied.

He turned his back to it and heard a cracking sound. He turned around to see the glass starting to crack slowly. Something was happening with the girl.

"Oh man I've seen this in all the movies. The thing in the tank is always going to kill the people it first sees," Ryu replied, "Let's get out of here."

_"Help me," A voice said into Fate's mind. _

"Wait she just said something to me in my mind," Fate replied.

The three went behind some machinery as the glass broke into a million pieces. They got back up after. The girl looked at them and both Marcus and Ryu backed up. Fate just looked at her not worried.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The girl had black hair in a braid. Her blue eyes staring each down.

"We're…not evil please don't kill me!" Ryu yelled, "You can kill him though."

"Hey!" Marcus replied.

"I'm Fate, that's Marcus, and the chicken over there is Ryu, who are you?" Fate asked.

"I'm Kit…Well it's really Krista but everyone calls me Kit," She said.

Soon Kit found some clothes in a locker. She changed to some green pants, and a short black shirt with boots. (A/N Kim Possible clothes)

"So Kit where are you from?" Fate asked.

"A town in the east, I was kidnapped from there by Dylan because I have some kind of power," Kit explained, "Why are you three here?"

"Oh…Dylan wanted me so he captured my girlfriend Angel. I'm here to rescue her," Fate explained.

"So he has people locked up in this place like lab rats?" Ryu asked.

"Yes," Kit answered, "Although I'm the only one right now."

"So what happened to the others?" Fate asked.

"He…mutated them somehow, but they take orders from Dylan himself," Kit replied.

The four heard a noise above them and saw a claw reach through a vent like it was butter.

"I really don't want to know what that is," Fate replied.

"This way," Kit answered.

They went through a door and were met with some strange gas. Everyone blacked out.

Me: How was that?

Fate: Now I'm knocked out?!

Christopher: Calm down, or you'll…

Me: Dark Magician Girl card burns from power outbreak from Fate My Dark Magician girl! She's a secret rare Anger Vain gets bigger and bigger till it's football sized and pulls out mallet. Fate runs off you will pay!!!! Chases after him

Christopher: This may take awhile so I'll end the chapter. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marcus, Ryu, Angel, and Kit all woke up in an energy like cell. It looked like they were in a high security area of the building. Lots of guards and lots of security weapons. The room was mostly gray though. Wherever they were Fate wasn't with them. Probably somewhere else with Dylan.

"Did I mention I'm claustrophobic?" Ryu asked.

"You're claustrophobic and you hate heights. Yet you pilot a Pteras? Man you have serious issues," Angel muttered.

"Man where are you bro?" Marcus asked.

He tried using his mind but got nothing.

"It must be blocked somehow," Kit said.

"We have to find him somehow," Marcus replied.

They heard the guards alerted by something and all fall down defeated. The power to the cells and security weapons went out secondly.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

The emergency power flipped on and they saw Christopher smiling at them.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked.

"You want to find Fate right?" he asked.

"And you're helping us?" Angel asked.

"Have fun," He said disappearing.

The four got out of the cell and got the guards weapons.

"Set them to stun we don't want to kill anyone," Marcus ordered.

The others nodded and did as they were told.

Meanwhile…

Fate woke up to emergency power. He was in a white room and he was most likely being watched.

"What's going on out there?" Fate asked.

"A minor inconvience don't worry," A voice said.

"Well I hope it continues," Fate replied.

He heard a scream from the intercom and the door opened.

"Hey," Christopher said.

"You? What are you doing here?" Fate asked.

"Saving you," Christopher answered.

"The question is why?" Fate asked, "What do you get out of this?"

"Hmm later," Christopher said leaving with the door still open.

Fate walked out and saw someone coming. He got a weapon and got ready. Marcus ran in, along with Angel, Ryu, and Kit.

"Hey are you alright?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guys get here?" Fate asked.

"Christopher let us out, looks likes he's been here too," Marcus replied.

"Save the hugging for later, more laser things are coming this way," Ryu said.

Fate ran out and saw more laser wielding robots. He concentrated on them and they all powered down.

"How about we get out of here now?" Angel asked.

"I can't let you," Dylan replied walking up, "I want to complete my research."

"Well you can't just keep people here against their will," Fate said.

"How would you feel if you were in our places?" Kit asked.

"I'm not and that's what's important isn't it?" He asked.

Something hit Dylan from behind and he fell over dead.

"I thought he'd never shut up," Christopher said.

"You killed him," Fate replied.

"No thank you?" Christopher asked.

"No I would have settled for prison," Marcus answered.

"You know you were right, there was something for me in this deal," Christopher said, "I'm offering a deal Fate."

"Deal?" Fate asked trying to keep his anger back.

"Why stay with the people there when you can have power beyond your dreams, if you join us, than we don't have to be enemies," Christopher replied.

"No way I'm not joining a guy who kills for fun," Fate answered.

"I figured, well guess what? The self destruct sequence is activated, and in one minute this place will be a pile of scrap have fun," Christopher said disappearing.

"We won't escape in time," Angel replied.

"Maybe if I can make us disappear like he does it," Fate said.

Fate closed his eyes and with some difficulty they appeared next to the zoids. The building blew up a few seconds later and Fate looked.

"There were still people in there, but there's nothing you could have done," Angel replied.

"Yeah I know, we only had enough time for us, but…" Fate said before finally collapsing.

One thing that he found out, disappearing took a lot of energy to do.  
"He's just exhausted," Angel answered.

A while later Fate woke up and saw Angel looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I got hit by an Elephandor…" Fate started.

He sat up and saw Zeke looking at him.

'She was beside you the whole time' Zeke said.

Fate looked at Angel and she hugged him.

"I was so worried, I'm really sorry I got mad at you about the date," Angel answered.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past, I'm just worried about what's going to happen now that Christopher isn't being nice anymore," Fate replied.

Angel didn't know what to say. And deep down inside they all worried what was going to happen now.

Me: Dark Magician Girl English version in hand Finally I got her again.

Fate: It's just a card geeze.

Christopher: Maybe

Dark Magician Girl card glows and she appears

DMG: I'm real?

Me: You're real YAY!

Fate: It's just a card.

DMG: WHAT?! Blasts Fate with Magic


End file.
